In Love With A Werewolf Camren
by Tamtums
Summary: Camila is a high school cheerleader and Lauren is a werewolf who had just enrolled in Thatcher High School. Lauren immediately imprints on Camila but Camila seems to dislike the idea of having Lauren around. What would become of them?
1. Chapter 1

Camila's POV

My name's Camila, Camila Cabello. I'm seventeen this year and I study at Thatcher High School. It's been two years since I started school in this horrible place which I reluctantly have to call 'home' too.

I have a high school life which everyone would kill to have; Head Cheerleader, popularity, friends and boys whom I have wrapped around my finger. Last but not least, Harry - an undeniably idiotic jerk as my boyfriend.

I don't understand what girls, or even some guys see in him. He's just a dumb ass with grades that will get him no where, though I have to say he's pretty cute.

"Hey babe." I heard a familiar voice say before feeling a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Hi." I greeted back, totally uninterested with whatever he's going to say.

I untangle his arms from me and opened my locker to retrieve my books for the day.

"How about a little something something later during lunch? Janitor's closet?" He asked with his annoying half smile that he always does, his arm snaked around my shoulders. To be honest, it's getting on my nerves.

"How about..." I replied closing my locker, "no?"

I added a fake apologetic smile and turned to walk away, leaving him standing there embarrassed from my rejection.

"Maybe next time I guess." He muttered under his breath just loud enough for me to hear. I shrugged and continued on my way to class.

The bell rang and I'm barely anywhere near my classroom, I strutted down the empty hallways and entered the classroom, gaining stares from people.

"It's been the third time you've been late for class Miss Cabello." The teacher admonished, "As punishment, you will show Lauren around school and you'll tutor her for the work she missed out for the past few weeks. She just moved over from Miami."

Lauren? Who's that?

I looked over to the right and saw a girl with dark brown locks standing there smirking, seemingly happy about the punishment I'm given. She looks like someone who can climb up the social ladder fast and pull me down after. With her looks and body, she'll have boys and probably girls, swarming around her in a matter of seconds.

"Not happening." I shook my head as I pointed at Lauren and then at me.

"I don't think you have a choice here Cabello. If I find her alone at any time this week, you'll be sweeping the cafeteria for two weeks, you hear me?"

"Okay. Whatever." I unwillingly agreed and took my seat at the end of the classroom.

"Lauren, you can sit beside Camila." Mr Johnson stated, pointing to the seat next to me.

This is great, just great.

She walked over to me, her gaze never leaving me and it gave me goosebumps.

Why is she staring a me like that?

"Lauren Jauregui." She introduced extending her hand and gave me a warm smile.

This must be a trick of hers to become best friends with me and later ditch me after she becomes popular, I shall play along.

"Camila Cabello." I responded with my warmest smile and shook her hand, I quickly retracted my hand when I felt how warm, or rather hot her hand feels.

"Take a seat."

I pulled out a chair for her and she mumbled a quiet thanks.

So where do we go for the extra tutoring?" She asked casually mid way through class.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about your house?" She winked and smiled.

Wait, did she just wink at me?

I nodded my head and pretended that I'm listening to the teacher. I could feel that she's staring at me and it was getting very awkward for me .

What's up with her? Hold up, is she gay?

Shaking that thought off, I wrote down my address and number for Lauren, still creeped out by her and her actions. I'll have to change my number after the week is over.

Lauren's POV

I stood at the front of the class while the teacher introduced me to the class.

"This is Lauren. She's new here. Please do not play a prank on her like you did to the other transfer kid." He warned with a stern face.

All the students had their eyes locked on me until someone else entered the room. The moment I saw her, I was swept off my feet. She has lightly curled hair, big brown eyes and a cute nose. She has perfect tan skin and a small frame.

"It's been the third time you've been late for class Miss Cabello. As punishment, you will show Lauren around school and you'll tutor her for the work she missed out for the past few weeks. She just moved over from Miami."

"Not happening."

Her voice, it's just so... How do I put this? Sexy? Husky? Sexily husky!

I smirked at that thought and she has a face of irritation, "Okay. Whatever."

"Lauren you can sit beside Camila."

Camila. A beautiful name, just like her.

I didn't realize that I was staring at her the whole time I was walking to my seat until I arrived.

"Lauren Jauregui." I reached out to shake her hand and she took it with a warm smile, quickly taking back her hand after touching my hand.

Shit. She must have noticed how feverish my hand is.

"Camila Cabello. Take a seat." She muttered and pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I kept my cool and tried to relax.

Time passed really fast and I find myself staring at Camila constantly. I can't take my eyes off her for even a second.

So where do we go for the extra tutoring?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?" She questioned, her eyes fixed on the teacher.

"Your house?" I suggested and winked at her.

I was hoping that she would agree so that I can get her address and phone number. She nodded and wrote down her address on a piece of paper along with her number.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story ;) Do review and suggest any ideas you have. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to say that the werewolves in this story are Quileute Werewolves (Those that phase into a full form wolf like the shape-shifters in Twilight), not the Children of the Moon (Those that become half human half wolf). Enjoy!

* * *

Lauren's POV

Some werewolves experience a bonding incident called imprinting, in which they become unconditionally tied to another human being.

When werewolves imprint, they're forever changed. From the second they see the object of they're imprinting, they will do anything to please and protect them. All his commitments in they're life becomes secondary, even they're commitments to their pack.

I started shape-shifting when I was sixteen. I knew about a few shape-shifters in my extended family but I didn't expect myself to be one.

I had a girlfriend when I first started to phase, her name was Jayne.

I killed her after flying into an uncontrollable rage when we fought. I had never perfected my control of phasing and I tried to remain calm the whole time we were bickering, but I lacked the ability to clam myself once the fury hit. I realized what was happening with less than a second to react.

Flashback

"Do you have another girl?" Jayne screamed, demanding an answer from me.

"No baby. I promise I don't." I replied trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Why are you being so cold to me then? Huh?" She added, smacking me repeatedly on my arm.

I remained silent and focused on keeping my cool, causing Jayne to create a bigger commotion.

"Are you keeping something from me? Why won't you say something!"

I started to shake and my breathing increased. Moving away from her, I threw my hand up to warn her away. Jayne didn't understand; she thought I was trying to avoid her words.

She stepped forward, refusing to let me back away from her accusations. I burst into my wolf form and took up more space than I needed when I was human.

My hand still extended to warn her turned into massive claws and raked down her body. Jayne fell unconscious from the serious blow and was sent to the hospital.

She was placed in the ICU but we took her off life support soon after; The doctors said that she's brain dead and will never wake up.

Flashback Ends

I was racked with guilt and so desolated that I wanted to die. In order to carry on with my life after Jayne's death, I put those feelings aside as much as possible but I was never able to forgive myself entirely.

I spent three years isolated in a nearby island which I had built a house on. For most of the time, I mourned the death of Jayne and worked on assembling the house.

I enrolled myself in this school after I managed to bring myself to face people again. Never did I ever thought that I would imprint on Camila even though I still love Jayne the same way I had before. However, it was irrelevant compared to how I felt about Camila. I knew for certain that the way I felt about Camila will never changeable that my life would be unbearable without her near.

Camila's POV

"Lauren."

No response.

"Lauren?" I asked again, gaining silent from the hot blooded girl. She's really hot blooded, like if you put a piece of bacon on her, it will literally start to sizzle.

"Hello? Earth to Lauren?" I said flailing my arms in the air, finally gaining her attention.

"Huh? Yes?"

"Lunch." I pointed around empty the classroom, causing Lauren to look around, "Sorry."

"Let's go." I muttered sounding annoyed and grabbed my books.

"Hold on." Lauren grabbed my wrists and stopped me in my tracks, "This is for you."

She held out an origami heart, the words "You're beautiful" is written on it. I looked at her and smiled - for real this time, "Thanks."

"It's the truth." She mumbled bashfully and blushed.

She actually looks cute when she's - What am I talking about? I'm supposed to hate her.

"We've got to hurry for the next class."

I don't know if this is good or bad news, I have all my classes with her.

That Evening

Lauren is coming at 6pm and I have thirty minutes to myself until she comes. I decided to take a shower first before her arrival, I jumped into the shower and allowed the warm water to soothe my aching muscles. Coach was extremely strict with practice today, we had to run God knows how many rounds around the field today.

I changed into my bra and panties and walked out of my personal toilet, only to see Lauren looking at the pictures on my cabinet.

"Who let you in?" I asked in anger, no one is allowed in my room unless I allow them to.

"Your mum." She turned around and grinned, "Hi Camila."

She noticed that I was only in my underwear and immediately turned back to face the wall, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Good." I replied with sacarsm.

I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and sweats, "Let's start with math."

We went through almost everything we learnt for the past few weeks. I have to say she's a great at multitasking, considering the fact that she spent three quarters of the time staring at me and she's still able to answer all the questions.

"We're done for the night. I would be glad if you get out of my house." I opened my bedroom door and Lauren walked over with her bag, not affected by the rude statement that I've just made.

"I love your eyes." She whispered when we're a few centimeters apart. I couldn't help myself and I opened my mouth.

"Are you gay?" I blurted a bit too loudly. Thank God my parents left an hour ago for dinner, they're homophobic.

"The only straight I am, is a straight up bitch." She winked.

Okay, definitely gay.

She kissed me on the cheeks and for the first time, I feel that someone genuinely liked me. Suddenly, my stomach started to churn and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

No. I'm straight, the only reason I'm feeling this way is because she said she loves my eyes. Yes, that's it.

"Lauren, listen. I'm straight. I have a boyfriend."

"Well, I get whatever I want and I want you." She pushed me up against the wall and placed one hand over my head on the door and the other on my waist. I stared into her eyes and realized that her eyes are green, it makes her look pure and innocent.

"So I'll get you." She added while I'm lost in my thoughts.

"Even if I'm gay you're not my type." I lied, I would totally make out with her if I could. I mean she's hot and insanely beautiful but I have a reputation to keep.

Most girls sleep (have sex with people) their way up the social ladder, I used my looks and connections instead. I don't want to go around sleeping with the whole school and end up pregnant or something.

I could see a flash of hurt in her eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"You'll be mine, just wait and see. Bye gorgeous." She patted my head and left the room.

"Wait, I've got another question."

"Getting interested in me eh?" She asked tilting her head a little to the side.

God, she's so adorable. Oh shut up brain.

"Uh no? I'm just curious. Why are you so hot?"

She raised an eyebrow, "First you were hundred percent sure you're straight. Now, you think I'm hot."

"I meant hot as in body temperature." I retorted, feeling my face turn hot.

"Look who's blushing." She teased.

"My question?" I demanded curtly.

"That's a secret for me to keep and an answer for you to find out."

What does she have to hide?

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 2! So this chapter kinds of revolve around Lauren's past and her imprinting on Camila. Thanks for reading :) Do review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's POV

"She's beautiful and so adorable! I swear she has the sexiest husky voice I've ever heard." I said with so much enthusiasm my cousin thinks that I'm on pills.

"Woah calm down Lauren. What's her name?"

"Camila. Camila Cabello." I grinned, thinking about the smile of hers.

"I've never seen you so happy ever since you know, that incident." She mumbled as she tried to reach for the pan on the top shelf.

"Let me help you little one." I joked.

Ally is my long distant cousin, I moved into her home after I enrolled myself in Thatcher High. Just like me, she can shape-shift too and because she understands what I'm going through, I go to her whenever I needed help or advice.

"Guess I'm better off in my wolf form." She joked, causing me to laugh.

"Definitely. Do you think I should ask her out?" I questioned while playing with my bowl of cereal.

"You can bring her to Troy's diner." Ally suggested.

Troy is Ally's boyfriend. He also process special abilities but no, he's not a shape-shifter. He's a vampire.

How ironic, right? Werewolves are supposed to see Vampires as enemies to themselves and all humans, but Ally fell in love and imprinted on one instead.

He treats me well like a younger sister, giving me money to get by every month and he agreed to be my god-brother.

"Sure. I'll text him later, I won't be back for dinner tonight." I informed Ally who just nodded her head and went about her business.

Camila's POV

"Hi Camila."

"Gah!" I shrieked and jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong with you? And how did you find me?" I asked with annoyance after I turned around to see Lauren.

No seriously, how did she even find me? This is supposed to be my secret hide out.

"I have my ways. I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?" I replied fixing my eyes on the clear water of the small lake once again.

"Will you go on a date with me after school?"

"I said I'm straight and you're not my type anyway. I have a boyfriend too." I answered uninterested.

"Please Camila, just give me a chance. Just once. I'll leave you alone after that if you don't like it."

For some reason my will to say no melted away after I see her pouting with puppy eyes.

Stop it. You're killing me with your eyes and cuteness.

"Fine. Just once. And I promise it'll be the last."

"Thanks!" She kissed my cheek and stood up before holding out her hand for me, "Let's get to school."

My cheek tingles at the spot where she kissed, this feels so weird. When Harry kisses my cheek I feel nothing, nothing at all.

Shit. Am I gay too? In all honesty, I've never truly liked any of the boys but I did with a girl, I thought it was just a simple girl crush. I guess that wasn't the case.

She helped me up and we walked our way to school, actually being friends with her isn't so bad at all. She seems pretty nice and kind, I shouldn't be hating her.

"Lauren, I'm sorry for treating you so badly yesterday. And just now." I apologized sincerely.

"Nah. No biggie Camz."

"Camz?"

"My nickname for you. I can call you Mila instead if you don't like that one."

"I'm fine with it. It's special. No one calls me that."

After School

"Hi LoLo!"

"Hey. So I see you have a nickname for me too." She answered with a grin and her head tilted to the side.

Please kill me now. I know I've repeated this millions of times but she's just so adorable I can't even. I'm not even supposed to feel this way about her.

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"Troy's Diner. Heard of that before?"

"Isn't that the Diner owned by the super pale and cold skinned boss?" She asked with a terrified face.

"Uhm yes, that super pale and cold skinned boss happens to be my god-brother." She said rather awkwardly.

Troy really has to be careful with having physical contact with his customers.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized looking at the dashboard.

"What's your favorite color?" I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Green."

"Why?"

"Not telling you." She replied sticking out her tongue.

"I'll find out sooner or later." I challenged, "We've arrived."

"Why is his skin pale and cold?" Camila asked, tapping my shoulder with her finger.

"He's naturally pale Camz and he was sick that day. Probably why he was ice cold." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh. Okay." She shrugged, accepting my lame answer.

"Troy!" I shouted as I entered the restaurant.

"Where's everyone else? I mean the customers."

"I -"

"She booked the whole restaurant." Troy cut me off.

"Hi. I'm Troy." He introduced, reaching out to shake Camila's hand.

"Well! Why don't you go cook up something for us!" I interrupted, I don't want Camila to ask about him after touching his hand.

"Uh okay?" He replied confused.

"Camz, is it okay if I bring you to a little island nearby for the weekend? I know it's rushed and all but I would really like to bring you there." I asked bringing her over to one of the booths and we sat down on each side.

"Yup sure." She replied without even hesitation.

"What about your parents?"

"They don't care. They're not even home most of the time, too busy with work."

I watched her lips begin to quiver after she told me about her parents. Her breathing paces up and she's snuffling a now pink nose with her shoulders trembling, tears threatening to escape her glossy eyes.

Oh no. Please don't cry.

I swiftly stood up and sat beside Camila, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Shh... It's okay. I'm here."

She sobbed into my neck and I rubbed circles around her back, trying to soothe her. Her hands clutched tightly to my shirt and her tears stained my clothing but I don't care, I just want to be here for her.

Camila's POV

I agreed to Lauren's request without thinking. I don't want to go home to an empty house and be the only one at home, I'm always lonely. It would be nice to be in a home with someone in it, even if it isn't my house.

"Get on the boat Camz."

"W-what? Why?" I panicked, "Are you kidnapping me?"

She must be showing her true colors now!

Lauren's head fell back and she laughed, "No silly. We have to take a boat to my house, island remember?"

"Right. I knew that." I rolled my eyes causing her to chuckle.

We took the boat for ten minutes and finally arrived at a small island, there was a house and garden built on it and it was beautiful!

"Wow." I breathed out, amazed by the sight.

"Thanks." Lauren thanked me with cocky tone and we laughed.

"Don't get all cocky on me Jauregui."

"Sorry." She mumbled and took my hand, bringing me into the garden.

It sent electricity down my spine and I flushed.

Why is she doing this to me?

There's a tent set out in the garden and Lauren set up a small fire.

"I thought we could watch the stars together."

"That's thoughtful." I mumbled under my breath, "And sweet."

Lauren's face glowed as the fire reflects off her face, "You're beautiful."

"Oh, now then you realize that Camz. We should get you're eyes checked." She joked.

"That wasn't funny. And I was serious."

"Well, thank you then. Come join me."

I laid down beside Lauren and soon we fell asleep watching the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here's a reply to it'sme : Thanks and yes, Lauren's the werewolf :) . Enjoy this chapter! I think it's a pretty crappy one, I think my chapters are getting more and more boring as the story progresses. I'm so sorry for that.

Lauren's POV

I woke up with sounds of someone snoring lightly beside me. I turned over onto my side and was greeted by the beautiful view of Camila.

Her eyes are closed against the dim light of dawn with her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at ease. The innocence on the peaceful sleeping face makes me smile as I caressed her cheek gently with my thumb, placing a featherlight kiss to her forehead.

Not long after, her snoring stopped. I waited for her to open her eyes but she didn't and we laid there in silence for almost five minutes.

"I know you're awake Camz." I chuckled, pushing stray hair that's on her face behind her ear.

"Camz, open your eyes."

"How do you know I'm awake?" She pouted, opening her eyes wide.

"You stopped snoring." I said throwing back my head and laughed.

"I do not!" She retorted blushing.

"Yes you do. But don't worry, it's pretty cute. Let's go make breakfast."

"Pancakes?" She asked excitedly, sitting upright.

"Sure. Anything for my girl." I winked.

"I'm not your girl."

"Soon."

Camila's POV

The truth is, when Lauren said that I'm her girl, my heart started to beat really fast and I actually liked it. I think I'm falling for her and it's only been two days.

"Can you drive me to LA later for a while?" I asked stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Why?" She tilts her head with a curious expression.

Not again Lauren. Please stop doing that. You're killing me.

"Stay out of my life." I replied jokingly.

"Fine." She pouts and frowns, making me melt internally.

"Okay. Okay. I was joking. I have stuff to do."

"What stuff?"

"Aren't you a nosy one Jauregui."

"Bleh."

"Don't you stick out your tongue at me."

"Psh." She sticks out her tongue.

"Do that again I swear I'll - "

"You'll what?" She said still sticking out her tongue.

"I'll cut it off!" I shouted back stuttering.

Lauren started to laugh and then walked towards me, picking me up from the stool and pinning me against the wall.

"I'm sure you don't want to do that." She muttered under her breath.

God, she smells nice. I want to inhale all of her.

"Why not?" I retorted, causing her to smirk.

"Because you love me too much to cause me pain." She whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

How does she manage to change from being cute to being sexy in a matter of seconds?

"I certainly do not."

"Well, you do. I'm sure."

You're right Lauren, I like you too much to hurt you.

I stared at Lauren's eyes and travelled down to her lips, she licked her lips as I licked mine. I looked back into her eyes, she leant in slowly and I realized what she's going to do.

"Ahem." I 'coughed' and she lets go of me, "Let's head to LA now." I suggested.

"Okay." Lauren sighed with disappointment.

She furrowed her eyebrows and fumbled though her drawer, looking for the key to the boat. She looks sad and I'm sure it's because of my 'rejection'.

I wanted our first kiss to be special, not just a kiss that happens while I'm still in a relationship with Harry.

She drove us back to LA on her boat and she helped me into the dock.

"Thanks LoLo." I said kissing her cheek.

"My pleasure."

"I'll be back soon. Give me two hours." I shouted whilst I ran down the dock and hailed a cab by the road.

Lauren's POV

I walked down the streets while waiting for Camila and passed by a flower shop. I walked into the shop and bought a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates for her.

I don't really care about the fact that she rejected me. Okay maybe a lot. But this is so hard to describe.

When Camila 'coughed' while I was trying to kiss her, my heart felt like it was stabbed a hundred times. That's what imprinting does to a werewolf, some feelings hurt so much it feels like I'm being burned in a fire.

Camila's POV

I walked up to the familiar door and rang the doorbell. I stood there awkwardly while waiting for the door to open.

"Hey!" Harry greeted with a huge smile, "What are you doing here?"

"We're done."

"You must be kidding babes." He uttered and leant into kiss me.

"I'm breaking up with you." I moved away, making my statement clearer.

"You know what?I don't care! I just wanted to get into your pants and every time I try to have sex with you, you leave. If people asks, you didn't dump me, I dumped you bitch!" He screamed in my face.

"W..what?"

"You got it right bitch. All I wanted was sex with you ugly fat ass." With that, he slammed the door in my face, leaving me sobbing at his door.

My first instinct was to run and find Lauren. I need her now, I want her by my side. I called for a taxi and made my way to the port.

Lauren's POV

I was looking for a place to hide the flowers when I see Camila running down the aisle crying uncontrollably.

I threw the flowers into the cabinet and ran out of the lower deck, crashing into Camila as she runs into me and grabs me tightly.

"What's wrong Camz?" I asked rubbing circles around her back to soothe her, "Shh... I'm here Camz."

"D..drive back to t..the island." She said in between sobs.

I drove as quickly as I could back to the island with a sobbing Camila in my arms. She's a wreck.

"H..Harry. I b..broke up w..with him." Camila said as we got off the boat.

"I'm sorry Camz." I felt sad for her but at the same time, i felt happy. This is my chance.

"H..he just wanted t..to get in my pants."

Why would Harry do such a thing to a innocent girl?

"He called me a bitch and a big fat ass after I broke up with him." She added.

Rage engulfed me and my breathing paces up, my nostrils flared and I feel myself losing control.

Lauren Jauregui. Keep your cool. You don't want to hurt Camila.

"He says that if anyone asks, I..I'm supposed to say that he dumped me, not the other way round."

I feel my body start to shake and I raised up my hand, signing for Camila to back off.

"LoLo, are you okay? Please say something."

"Stand back." I heaved.

"Why are you shaking. Lauren, you're scaring me."

"Stay back!" A familiar voice called out.

Ally's POV

I was in Lauren's house when I heard Lauren's cursing and anger in my mind. Werewolves can hear each other's minds in their human forms if they're close enough, but we can hear each other from miles away in our wolf form.

'Lauren Jauregui. Keep your cool. You don't want to hurt Camila.'

Shit. This is going to be bad.

I rushed out of the front door and saw Lauren raising her arms to stop Camila from standing too close to her.

"Stay back!" I shouted as I ran and pulled Camila back and pushed her further behind me. Since it's sand, it won't hurt too much.

"W..who are you? What's happening to her?" She sobbed and I looked back at her.

"I'm Ally her cousin." Was all I said. I don't want to leak out our secret unless it's needed.

I turned back to face Lauren, "You need to calm down Lauren." and she exploded into her wolf form, whimpering as Camila screams in shock.

'Tell her Ally.'

"Are you sure Lauren?"

'Yes.'

Lauren slowly walked off into the forest and I sat down beside Camila, rubbing her back and pulling her into my arms.

"Camila. Calm down and listen to me." I said as gently as I could, not wanting to scare the poor girl any further.

"Lauren and I," I pointed towards the forest and I then smiled, "Are shape-shifters. In other words, werewolves."

Camila nodded and she was till hyperventilating from what she's just seen. "Your reaction is way too calm. Are you okay?" I asked, afraid that she might have been shocked so badly she's mentally ill now.

Camila's POV

I sipped a mouth of hot chocolate from the cup and let it slide down my throat.

This whole thing about Lauren being a werewolf is just scary and amazing at the same time.

"Sorry for scaring you." A familiar voice apologized.

"Lo?" I ran up to the door and hugged Lauren, breathing in her scent. "I'm fine. Don't be sorry."

"Did Ally explain to you?"

"All she said was you guys are werewolves."

"The whole thing is, when we get angry and enraged, we lose control and change into a wolf. We can choose to change whenever we want to at any other times too."

"Wow. That's so awesome." Camila shrieked and clapped her hands.

I think it's time to confess my feelings to her.

"There's another thing called imprinting among the werewolves. It happens when a werewolf become unconditionally tied to a human being. It does not necessarily include anything romantic at all. It's more like... gravity moves. When I see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding me here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. I would do anything for her, be anything for her... I become whatever she needs me to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a sister, or even just a friend."

Camila nods and I know that it's a sign for me to move on.

"In my case, I want to be a lover. It's not all about imprinting though. I think I've fallen head over heels for you Camz."

A/N: So imma leave you hanging here to guess what will be Camila's reaction. Because I'm not able to fall asleep, I may update another chapter. I may or may not do it so don't hate me if I don't :p and guess where I took the explanation of imprinting from ;) (p.s I accidentally bit my tongue while writing this. It hurts like shit.) - I figured I could write some lame stuff that happened to me while I'm writing each chapter cause I really have no idea what to write about in the a/n all the time


	5. Chapter 5

Camila's POV

"In my case, I want to be a lover. It's not all about imprinting though. I think I've fallen head over heels for you Camz."

What Lauren said took me by shock. She imprinted on me, but that isn't the point. She's falling for me and I know she's falling hard. Problem is I don't know if I'm strong enough to catch her.

"I... Uh ... I..." I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay. I know you don't feel the same way about me." She sniveled, her eyes becoming glassy with tears.

"I do LoLo."

"Humans run away from monsters Camz. And I'll never be normal. I understand if you reject me. No need for the 'I do' just to cheer me up." She lamented, letting out an audible sob that broke my heart. I hate seeing her sad.

"Lauren, I like you too. When I first saw you, jealousy took over me and I disliked you. I don't when but I started getting butterflies around you. Remember when I said my favorite color is green and you asked why?"

"Y..yeah. I do." Lauren replied, eyes still fixed on the ground.

"Look at me when I say this LoLo." I said lifting her head with my finger, "That's because your eyes are green and I love them." I explained, gaining a grin from her and I smiled.

"Really?"

"I love your nose, your lips, your face. Just absolutely everything about you."

"Do you want to kiss me now?" She smirked, looking at my lips.

"My eyes are up here, no." I lied laughing a little.

"How about now?" She asked inching in a little.

"Nope, your breath stinks." I joked.

"Now?" Our faces are so close right now I can feel her breath on mine, I leant in and my lips barely grazed over hers before she pulled away chuckling.

"What was that for?" I crossed my arms and pouted, "That should have been our first kiss."

"Better late then never." She smiled and then she leant in and connected our lips. It was magic, the way her lips would slide across mine. It felt so right I don't want it to stop.

As our lips moved together in sync, I felt like i was walking on air. We pulled away when oxygen becomes a issue and I rested my forehead on hers.

"I could die right now and be fine with it." I whispered, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?"

"Nope. I think it's hot." I answered tracing hearts on her chest.

"Will you go on a second date with me?"

"Hmm... Maybe."

"Please..." She begged with a pout and puppy eyes.

"Alright." I agreed and pecked her on the lips, only to be pulled in for another full on kiss session. (A/N: No, as much as you want them to, they did not make out ;))

"Let's go then." She muttered pulling my hand, dragging me along.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah. We're going out to the sea."

Lauren helped me onto the boat and drove us to the middle of the ocean where we can see the sunset, it's beautiful.

Lauren laid out blankets on the front of the boat and placed pillows on it.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that."

"All I did was carry you over here." Lauren smirked as she gently out me down on the blanket, "Scaredy cat."

"I'm not." I pouted and she lied down beside me.

I inched closer and snuggled into her and she wrapped her around waist with my head on her chest.

"You do not how long I've been waiting for this to happen." She spoke as she pushed stray hair behind my ear.

"You met me only for three days Lo."

"Forgot to say that imprinting means that every moment spent waiting feels eternal." Lauren explained and placed a soft kiss on my nose.

"I've got something for you. Wait here." She got up and I immediately missed her warmth.

Lauren's POV

I suddenly remembered the roses I bought for Camila and I got up to go get them. I opened the cabinet and retrieved the roses and ran back outside onto the front of the boat.

"Here." I beamed and she took the flowers in her hand.

"Thank you LoLo. They're really pretty."

"Just like you." I replied and took my position beside her.

She blushed and hid her face behind the flowers.

"Eh. Don't do that."

"Do what?" She said with her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Hide your beautiful face." I said removing the pillow from her face, she's as red as a tomato.

"Awww... Little Camzi's blushing." I teased making her pout and frown.

"Not funny."

"Well to me it is."

"Say that again I'll - "

"Is that the only come back line you have Camz." I joked, only to gain a punch on my arm.

"Ow?" I rubbed my arms and pouted, "It hurts."

"I'm sorry." She apologized and kissed my arm.

"Kiss me." I pointed to my lips and she pecked me once.

"No. Kiss me."

"I just did."

"I mean this." And I smashed my lip into hers.

I sucked gently on her lower lip and she moaned. "Is that a sexual moan?"

"Shut up and kiss me Jauregui."

A/N: So Camila broke up with Harry and to Directioners that read this - I'm sorry I made Harry the bad guy once again. Looking on the bright side, Carmen's on! Well, sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a big writer's block for this chapter, I'll be back with a better one. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Camila's POV

"You have beautiful eyes. Do you know that? Your lips are just so soft to kiss and I can't get enough of it. You also sexiest husky voice I've ever heard." I hear Lauren whisper.

"Sexiest husky voice?" I repeated with a smirk.

"I..." Lauren mumbled blushing,

"Lwittle LoLo is bwushing." I teased in a childlike voice.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Hear what? Will you say it for me again?"

"No."

"Fine. I'm going." I stood up and Lauren pulled me back down.

"Okay. Don't get mad. You have beautiful eyes and your lips are just so soft to kiss, I can never get enough of it. You also sexiest husky voice I've ever heard." She trailed off as she said her last line.

"I'm so embarrassed right now." She whined and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't be, I thought that was cute." I giggled, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Do you have to leave tonight?" She asked playing with my fingers.

"Yeah. My parents would be back tonight. They'll know I'm missing. I can come back tomorrow night though. They're leaving again tomorrow morning." I sighed.

"It's okay Camz. Just know I'll always be here for you." Lauren consoled and rubbed my arms gently.

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling her on top of me and she leant down to kiss me, capturing my lips in hers.

"Let's go have brunch and we can hang out for a while before I drive you back to LA okay?"

"Sure." I replied as she carried me bridal style into the house after we arrived back at the island.

"You know how Troy is pale and cold?"

"Yeah?"

"That's cause he's a vampire." She admitted.

"Is there any other monsters that I should know about other than vampires and werewolves?" I chuckled wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Nope. Not for now at least." She joked and went about making brunch for us.

Monday

Lauren's POV

Camila left last night before her parent's arrived home. I'm worried sick because I can't get ahold of her in anyway, I called and texted her a thousand times, but there wasn't an answer.

I arrived at the school fifteen minutes before classes start and walked towards Camila's locker. She wasn't there but instead, I saw a group of her friends by her locker.

"Uh hi, have you guys seen Camila?" I asked as I approached them.

They looked at me confused and shook their heads, "We received a text saying that she'll be at your house over the weekend." The tan one said.

"Yeah Dawg, where's Mila? Isn't she supposed to come to school with you?" The taller one replied.

"She left last night. I dropped her off at the port. She refused to let me take her home."

"What if something happened to her?" The one with tan skin panicked, "Don't worry Manibear, Mila will be fine."

"By the way, I'm Dinah and she's Normani." She introduced.

"My name's Lauren." I replied shaking their hands.

"Well, nice to see you. Mila will be okay, she's probably just sick or she's ditching school again. Don't worry. We've got to head to class. Bye Laur!" Dinah said as they turned to leave the hall.

Suddenly, my cell buzzed and took out my phone and saw that Ally's calling me.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Lauren, Camila's in trouble!" Ally shouted through the phone panting.

"Wait what? How do you know?" I questioned running out of the school to get my car.

"Troy. He saw her captured in the forest in he's vision." I was already on my way to Ally's when someone horned at me for driving too fast and almost crashing into them.

"Are you driving?!" Ally scolded.

"Yes? I'm going to save Camila! Where is she?" I screamed back.

"The cabin, I'm here already. But I need you here too. Troy and a new born is in a fight. I can't stop them myself."

"Be right there." I turned into the forest and parked my car by the lake.

I made sure no one was looking and took off my clothes before I tied my extra clothing onto my ankle s and then transforming into my wolf form.

I ran at lightning speed, dodging the tree branches and avoiding decaying logs on the floor.

I arrived at the cabin and saw that Troy was losing the fight, Ally standing there in her wolf form not knowing what to do.

She whimpered and then I heard her thoughts, 'Help Troy please.'

I nodded at her and growled at the new born and Troy immediately backed off after, knowing that I want to take that bastard down by myself.

I charged towards him and stood on him, showing my teeth and growling at the new born.

"Please.. Please don't kill me. The Volturi made me do this."

"Why would they?" Troy demanded, standing by Ally.

"They said she knew too much."

"About what?"

"Vampires."

Vampires. Shit. I shouldn't have told her anything about them.

'Why the fuck would you tell her about it?! You're such an idiot!' Ally thought.

'Hey! I can hear you you know.'

'I do. And do you think I care right now?'

"Guys! It's not the time to fight right now! I can mind read too you know?"

'Sorry. How's Camila doing?'

"Weird thing is, I can't read her mind." He said as he scratched his head.

'Alright. I'll go take a look at her.'

I got into the room still in my wolf form and saw Camila blind folded, fidgeting about.

"Is that you LoLo?" She asked scared, with bruises on her face and arms.

I transformed back into a human and changed back quickly into my clothes.

"It's me Camz."

"Thank God."

I cut the strings and took of her blind fold.

The moment she saw me, she hugged me tightly. "Thank you."

"I think you should stay away from me. Let's just pretend we never met Camz. I'll leave LA."

"W..what? After all this?" She screamed at what I said.

"You'll get killed Camila. I can never take the pain of losing you."

"Oh, so it's all about you now huh? Now I know, you don't love me at all!"

"How can I live my life when each and every second you're being placed in danger? When you die how is that ever right again? What's the point of all the pain? Mine? Yours? You'll kill me too, but it's not that I care about that. So what is the point of your twisted love story Camz, in the end? If you see it then show it to me, cause I don't. I'm not going to put you in danger anymore Camila." With that, I walked out of the cabin, pain engulfing me like I'm being burned in a fire.

"Ally, bring her home."

"Okay." She nodded and proceeded inside the house."

Camila's POV

I can't believe Lauren just said that after the perfect we can we had together. She just left me standing here, not knowing what to say.

I don't want her to leave but I'm dumb struck and just stood there with my mouth opened. Nothing came out and I'm mad at myself for that. I love her and I'm supposed to tell her that everything will be okay.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

"Where's Lauren?"

"She's gone. She's not coming back."

A/N : Please don't hate me for this. Haha, I just thought I should spice up the story with some drama in this story. Well, do review! I love y'all ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For those who don't know what the Volturi is, they're kinda they vampire police and they were after Camila because humans aren't supposed to find out about vampires.

Camila's POV

I rolled over to my side and felt something warm pressed against me. I opened my eyes and saw a figure next to me. The dim light from the moon shines into the room, showing Lauren with a pained expression.

"LoLo?" I mumbled sleeply, "Are you back?" I sniffed.

"For a while my love. I'm leaving soon." She whispered, placing a featherlight kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Camz."

"I love you too LoLo. Will you cuddle with me?"

"Sure. Go to sleep."

My eyelids fell heavy and soon enough, I woke up in my bed, the dull light coming through my windows. I yawned and stretched, my fingers quickly searching for Lauren but coming up empty.

My seeking fingers encountered something paper-like. An envelope.

The words 'To Camz' and I immediately know what happened last night wasn't a dream, Lauren was here.

I opened up the envelope and read the contents of it, only to have tears overwhelm my eyes.

"Dear Camz,

It's been four months since I left and these few months been the hardest time of my life not being able to be near and around you.

Now I realized walking out on you was a mistake. I should've stayed and protected you, kept you from harm.

Mistakes happen in a moment and it takes days, weeks, months, and sometimes even years to make up for them. I ask you to believe that this mistake of mine did not happen in a moment foolishness or absent-mindedness, but rather a moment of selfishness and I really really cared for you, I would never want you at any second of your life be placed in danger. You've only met me for less than a week and yet your life was already in danger.

Leaving you was a decision I wish I can take back, but I know I can't. Every once in a week, I would sneak into your room and just to see you. I guessed last night you felt my presence and woke up. I'm glad I was able to hear your voice again.

People say if something belongs to you, no matter how or what you'll have it back. If we are meant to be, we'll meet each other again. I love you Camz, I miss you so much.

Love, LoLo"

She left to protect me, but why did she say that she was selfish?

Lauren's POV

I moved to New York after leaving LA. I would go back to LA every week to see how Camila is doing and visit Ally and Troy.

I left a letter for Camila this week, hoping that she would understand after she reads it. I've decided that I will just stay in New York and not go back to LA anymore. If Camila and I are meant to be, we'll see each other again somehow.

I bought an apartment with the abundance of money my parents left with me after they passed away. I have so much money I have no idea what I want to do with it and could use it for my whole life.

"Hey, you new here?" A familiar voice asked and I turned around to be faced with Keaton, he's part of the Quileute Tribe but from New Jersey.

"Oh my god Lauren! How are you? The last time we met was during that incident."

"I'm fine. Moved here to start afresh."

"That's great! It means you're moving on."

I did. Now I'm moving on from a new problem.

"Uh yeah. I hope." I fake smiled.

"Good thing we're neighbours, do you want a tour around town?"

"Sure."

A/N: This chapter is really short because it's just about what happened after Lauren left. More Camren coming in the next chapter :D


	8. Chapter 8

Camila's POV

"I can't believe that our application to NYADA has been approved! But it sucks that we have to stay in separate apartments." Caleb rambled, lugging my suitcase down after him.

"Be careful with my stuff!" I shouted at him, hands clutched to my chest because of how he's handling my things.

"Will do!" He replied, giving me a toothy grin.

It's been two years since Lauren left, two years since my heart was broken until a year ago, someone came along and picked the pieces up, gluing them back together.

Caleb was a new transfer senior student when I met him, I offered to give him a little tour around school and soon, we started dating. However, there will always be a hole in my heart that only Lauren can fill.

"How many boxes are there Mila?" My mom called out, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"11!" I yelled down the hallway and made my way out of the front door.

Caleb and I took a cab to the airport since my parents are too busy to drive us there and Caleb's parents live overseas. We arrived in New York shortly and went about our separate ways to our apartments, each with a truck full of things.

I finally arrived at my apartment and I fell in love with it immediately. It's a little small but it's comfy, it has one bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom with a tub, a living room and a storeroom. I had the workers place my things in the living room and now all I can see are boxes, boxes and boxes.

My stomach grumbled and realized that it's already 9 pm, which usually means dinner time for me. I stepped out of the apartment and bumped into a guy.

He has light brown hair, brown eyes and a small but muscular built. "Hey, you must be the new neighbor! My name's Keaton." He introduced.

"Yeah! My name's Camila." I said shaking his hand.

"You going to school here?"

"NYADA."

"Same school as my sis inside. Maybe you should talk her and make friends!" He suggested with a mouth eating smile.

Well, this guy sure is friendly! Way to friendly...

"Sure!" I replied as enthusiastically as I could with a smile.

"See ya around." He said and opened the door to his apartment.

I proceeded to knock on the door, hoping that I'll be able to make friends with the girl. At least I'll have a friend in school, but the girl that greeted me at the door wasn't someone that I've expected.

Lauren's POV

There was a knock on the door and I dragged myself off my couch, shuffling my way to the door, I opened it and was greeted by a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"C...camila?" I stuttered, not knowing if it's all a hallucination.

"Lauren?" She said just as shocked like me.

We stood there in silence, staring at each other like we had three heads.

"W..what are you doing here?" I asked, stepping back to allow her to come in.

"The same reason as you." She answered, taking a seat on my couch.

"NYADA?"

"Yep. I was hoping I could make friends with you, well, before I knew that the girl Keaton talking about is you." She explained, looking at the ground.

"How's life?"

"To be honest, it sucked without you LoLo."

I smiled at the nickname, happy that she isn't mad at me anymore.

"Mine sucked without yours too Camz. Can we start over again?"

"I have a boyfriend." She muttered.

"W..what?"

"He's name is Caleb. We met a year after you left."

"Oh." I mumbled, tears threatening to overflow.

"But Camz, will you give me a chance? I'll bring you out on a date and you can choose between the both of us." I begged, sitting down beside her, enveloping her into a hug.

"Okay."

"Let's go now." I said pulling her after me.

"Where are we going?"

"The pizza place. We're getting your favourites."

A/N: I'm making up for the short chapter with this short chapter, I'm having this major writer's block and I've lost all the inspiration I had. I used to be able to write non stop but now I'm just stuck. I feel like I should stop writing fanfics. anyways, love y'all ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren's POV

"The pizza won't grow legs and run away Camz." I teased after she took a few slices onto her plate.

"I just love them too much." She said mouth full of pizza.

"You're cute." I uttered poking her cheeks.

Camila's POV

"I had a great night LoLo, thank you."

"So who are you choosing?" Lauren asked, eyes full of hope.

I leant in, wanting to taste those lips again, at the same time tell her that I choose her. I realized my feelings for Caleb are just the love of a brother and sister.

"Camila?" I turned around and Caleb was standing there, face full of confusion.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled with a voice of surprise and sadness.

"I.. D..don't know." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

Who should I choose? Someone who left me when I needed her to keep me safe or someone who was there for me when I needed someone.

"Camz, you know that you love me. Don't leave me for her, please? I can change you and we'll live forever." He said giving me a slight smile.

"She's in love with me too you know, Mr Vampire."

"Don't be rude." I warned, she lifted her hands in the air and shrugged.

"Camz, I love you. I want you to choose me instead of him."

"Let's break up." I said, interlacing my hand with Lauren's.

"W..why? She left you behind."

"To protect me Caleb. To protect me. I'm sorry."

"Are you leaving me just like that? Thanks." He hissed and walked away, punching a wall on his way.

"We're a pretty messed up pair aren't we?" Lauren whispered, pulling me into her arms.

Our lips clashed together and for the first time in two years, I got to kiss her lips again. Time stood still around us, everything else doesn't matter anymore.

"At least the werewolf wins the vampire this time." Lauren joked, crashing her lips into mine again.

"You idiot. You shouldn't have left me," I sobbed into her clothes, grabbing onto them tightly.

"I'm never leaving you again baby. Never again." She soothed, rubbing my back in circles. "Let's go home."

A/N:I know this is really short but I'm ending the story here. I figured this story is pretty boring, well, at least for the last few chapters. I'll be writing a new story if I think of one. I'm just having this really really really terronle writers block and I'm getting frustrated :/ Thanks for reading :)


End file.
